


lips sealed

by seungjinies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Bone Breaking, M/M, Needle Torture, Needles, bottom minho / lee know, felix saves minho thank god, he accused minho of cheating but he didt, minho suffers a lot, noncon, please read these because this can actually be really tiggering, poor minho just wanted comforted by his boyfriend, seungmin calls it a punishment but its straight up abuse, seungmin is sadistic, seungmin pokes needles through minhos lips, top / dom seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: seungmin convinces himself that his boyfriend, minho, cheated on him while they were at a party. but he didn't, deep down he knows this but hes not letting it go without punishing him.





	lips sealed

seungmins boyfriend had been sitting in someone elses lap, kissing them even, and he seen it all. it was sad seeing your own lover being such a way with someone else. it made him disappointed, his little min, being such a whore. he had plenty of things in mind that the other could do to make up for his careless actions, oh so many ideas and he didn't plan to go easy on the older either. minho was getting what he deserved for hurting seungmin so badly.

minho unwillingly sat in the strange males lap, practically begging to be let go. from a distance, the way he was squirming most likely probably seemed like he was grinding on his lap or something, and that's exactly what seungmin had saw. "just one kiss, pretty baby." the male leaned in, holding his hand on the boys cheek and forcing his lips onto the others. oh god, minho didn't want this, he wanted to be back with his boyfriend. feeling safe and loved. 

for defense, he bit down harshly onto the strangers lip and while he was busy wincing from the pain, he punched him in the gut and then in the balls. "fuck you! sick fuck!" he ran away from the area, he hated that this sick man was in his lovers home like nothing. he hated parties, especially ones in such a huge fucking place and its so easy for anyone to just take you somewhere private and do whatever they want to you. did seungie even know the sick man?

"seungie.." he called out, hands trembling from what had just happened, he felt gross and not much even happened. suddenly his shaking hand was gripped and he was pulled back, so harshly he didnt even suspect it was his own boyfriend. "dont touch me!" he slapped whoever it was- which, it happened to just be him. "oh so you're being like that now?" and he heard the voice, it made him gasp. "seungie?! why did you pull so hard?!" the boy was already so scared and that didn't help. neither did the sudden hand around his neck.

seungmin laughed, "acting all innocent and sweet? do you think i'm fucking stupid?" he looked down upon his scared boyfriend, feeling the tiny hand being gripped over his wrist. "no? what do you mean?" he stuttered slightly, the hand still secure around his neck intimidating him. "no one likes a cheater, minho." he moved his hand from his throat, only to smack him. "no! no, seungie please no it wasn't-" and he was cut off carelessly, "i saw what i saw. you being all slutty, grinding on his lap the way you were. did you feel no shame?" the door was slammed, and locked. with both of the locks.

minho was scared,too scared. "you seen it all wrong! i prom-" he let out a harsh whine before he could continue, his hair being gripped and interrupting him. "please dont hurt me seungie, please, i came to you for comfort please." he nearly begged but of course the younger didnt care, the rage he felt was way beyond pitying his lover, 'cheating' lover. "stay right there, understood?" he gripped the boys chin, forcing eyecontact. of course minho nodded obediently and didn't move from the bed, despite how scared he was but he just wanted his boyfriend to be happy.

seungmin had multiple choices, tape, rope, cuffs and well, he knew out of all of them the rope would be most painful. so he chose that out of the three, making sure there were multiple pieces long enough for what he planned on doing. "arms up." he forcefully pushed minho back against the headboard, watching how his arms raised. "seungie, please, just let me explain!" he whined, despite being so obedient. he felt his wrists being cruelly tied to the handles of the headboard, he winced from the sharp pieces of rope cutting his skin. seungmin ignored his whining and begging, he didnt care at all truly.

"cheating is wrong." was all he managed to say, before grabbing minhos waist and holding him completely still, removing whatever he had on. besides the pretty panties he wore and his shirt, since the combination was just too cute. "you're asking everyone in this place to fuck you whenever you wear shit like this, minho!" his cock had been slapped, making him pull his legs up and groan. "nobody-- ah, nobody knew!" he stuttered, holding his legs together. "you sure as hell had no problem letting them know." one of his legs were harshly pulled away from the other, his cock being gripped and pulled harshly. "seungie! stop, ah, it hurts!" tears began to blur his vision, he tried blinking them away. he was just slapped over and over, his sensitive parts aching afterwards.

seungmin tied the males feet together, wanting him to be perfectly restrained. since he wasn't going easy on his boyfriend this time, not at all. after he was all tied where he needed to be, he left the room to grab what /he/ needed. minho thought he was going to tell everybody where he was, and whoever wanted would come fuck him. he was so scared, he didn't want strangers to take advantage of him. why wont seungie just listen? 

once he came back into the room, he shut the door and locked it behind him. "the parties still going strong so i suggest you stay quiet, baby." and thank god it wasn't what minho had thought. "alright, now lets get this started just so i know you won't be all too loud." he snickered, the expression on his face scaring minho. this wasn't his boyfriend, his boyfriend wasn't this way. "let me fucking explain!" he finally got the urge to say, finally said it. only to be smacked in the face, and his face be held tightly. "ah yes, explain what, hm? that youre nothing but a fucking whore, min? that you want everybodys cock because one just isn't enough for you? you really shouldn't use that tone or language with me when i have all dominance over you. you couldn't fucking escape if you tried, min."

he was shaking, regretting what he had said but theres no going back now. "i'm sorry.. so sorry.." and this time there was no blinking away tears, they dripped from his eyes continuously."so pretty when you cry. cant wait to enhance those tears." seungmin spoke so soft, it was unsettling. "now, time to make you even prettier." he pressed his fingers against the smallers lips, "suck my fingers, why don't you? it might be the last time you ever do. ever suck on anything, depends on how nice i'm feeling."

that terrified minho, what could that possibly mean? he still just did as he was told, taking his fingers between his lips and into his mouth. they just tasted salty and sweaty, which was almost gross but he kept sucking against the two in his mouth. "your poor pretty little lips." he chuckled, moving his fingers out to coat the smooth pink surface with his own saliva. "but maybe it'll just teach you to not kiss others, hm?" followed along was the sound of a slap against his cheek, he whimpered, defenseless. he couldn't fight seungmin back even if he tried his hardest, he was completely restrained. 

of course minho went to mumbling more apologies as the other stood up to get what he needed. all in all, this was unfair, it was cruel to minho since he truly didn't do anything wrong. he couldn't help but to think maybe seungmin was forcing this, that he just wanted a reason to punish his own boyfriend but why? what has he ever done wrong?

he came back with what looked like.. nothing? just a small plastic case. "my pretty baby.. i'll make sure you kiss no one else." it caught him off guard when he felt something poking his lower lip, his eyes lowered as he seen a small needle, and beside him was small pieces of thread or ribbon. 

"please dont." he spoke, barely moving his lips. "don't do what, little one?" seungmin began to put more pressure on the needle, "seungie please, please dont." he begged, so lowly, so scared to move his lips the wrong way. a harsh, loud wince filled the room whenever the needle was pushed through part of his lip, he writhed and tried to hit seungmin. it hurt so bad.

the needle was removed, "ah.. did that wrong." a chuckle was forced from him, as he ignored all of minhos pleading and squirming. he grabbed the pink thin piece of ribbon and attached it to the needle, "your blood is going to ruin the fucking ribbon." and he was smacked, enhancing the tears that almost failed to fall from his eyes from how overwhelmed he was.

minhos boyfriend was a fucking psychopath. he was terrified, his body trembled, he couldn't even think properly. feeling the needle go through his lip again, this time with the ribbon made him almost scream. "no more, no more, no m-" his nose was suddenly held, making him feel like he could have passes out.

"shut the fuck up, will you? you're making this harder for yourself." and seungmin proceeded to hold him still, keeping the needle between his fingers and poking it through his upper lip, seeing how the ribbon connected. he pulled it through his lip, watching minhos face of agony with pure agony. 

minho couldn't help but to remember all of the times where seungmin had told him that he would sew his lips together, it was always just playful. if he was being bratty or saying a bad word, it was just playful. for fucking hell he never thought he actually would ever do it. now he's left here trembling, in so much pain, his lips throbbing and he cant do anything about it because he's pathetic and defenseless.

after about the third row was done, he looked at it in aw. "im not even finished and you still wont be able to speak, huh? i made them loose enough so youd be able to say a few things but i think right now you couldn't." and the needle poked through a layer of his lip once again, he hated needles, despised them.

minho cried, he tried to scream but with his mouth closed. "it hurts so much." he said muffled, barely able to open his mouth. "i cant take it, i wanna pass out, please make me." he was being serious, he would much rather do this passed out cold rather than deal with all the pain its giving him. 

his hair was grabbed and his head banged against the wall, making him gasp and shout. his tied hands made fists that he tried banging on something, he just stretched the fucking holes in his lips. "need me to do it again, baby? i dont think it worked all too well." seungmin pouted, his voice having such sarcastic sympathy. 

minho shook his head, not knowing what to do about the pain. it hurt so badly. "kill me, i cant take it." he mumbled, which the younger almost didnt understand. "hopefully you rot here tonight, babyboy." and he picked up the needle again.

it was terrifying how emotionless he was, how he had no problem telling minho he hopes he rots here, putting him in so much pain for something he didn't even do. he would never cheat, even after this he wouldn't. he wasnt a cheater.

after the seventh hole poked through his lip, the ribbon following along it was finally finished. minho wouldnt be surprised if he was crying blood right now. "oh so pretty.. cute little doll. my doll." he felt his finger swipe under the small puddle of blood under his chin. he was so scared to speak, any movement hurt. his lips were throbbing and he wouldn't be surprised if it got infected. 

seungmin got out his phone and pointed it towards minho, then suddenly he felt a flash on his face. "beautiful. oh baby, you look so much better than i thought. if only bruises were to complete this.." a hand ran down his side. he couldn't even try and tell him to stop, he just shook his head in pure desperation. 

"save it for another time?" his face was smacked, again and again. "then carving will do." he grabbed a smallish knife from the same container the needles were in. he placed it on the area below his eye, almost on his cheekbone, the knife pierced his skin. over and over. this was neverending.

k.s

it was small, seungmin hoped it scarred, hoped he would have to deal with seeing that forever. "my personal fucktoy, i even marked you up, such a toy you even need to be labeled." he looked at the male, who was in so much pain and he couldn't help but to not care. a hand was wrapped around his throat as his legs were lifted.since panties were the only thing he had on, this would be easy. he untied his feet so that he could spread out his legs, watching his boyfriends expression switch so often.

it was almost sad he wasnt talking, he missed hearing minho begging and whining. but it was so pretty seeing the ribbon force his lips closed. he began to remove his pants, not wasting anytime to hover ontop of the other who was shaking his head, hands banging against the handles of the headboard. he swiftly slid off the panties minho wore, seeing his pretty cock that was actually leaking precum. "why am i not surprised the whore is turned on?"

minho and seungmin had only fucked once, and they had to stop during because of how bad it hurt. it scared him so much knowing there was no stopping this time, knowing he would just have to suffer. he wasnt turned on, he couldn't control his body and he hated it. he didn't want this, not any of it but he couldn't do anything about it.

he squeezed his eyes shut when feeling two fingers harshly enter him, this was never ending. why can't he just die? why cant the pain just be over? 

feeling the fingers thrust back and fourth, his lower half wiggling from being so violated. he was weak, nothing was going to make him recover from this.

before seungmin got any further, his phone was going off. it made him completely stop what he was doing, as he answered. "hello? what do you need?" he asked with an obvious tone of annoyance, minho tried to figure out who it was. "what the fuck are you doing to minho?!" was heard, the voice obviously sounding like felix. "isnt the picture pretty?"

"seungmin, what the fuck are you doing to him? where is he? where the hell are you?" he was basically yelled at through the phone, "we're at my place, min is fine.. arent you, baby?" he felt a hand go through his hair, "oh i forgot, you cant speak." followed with a snicker. "weren't you having a party tonight?" was asked before he could even finish, "yes, thats why min is all tied up right now. someone thought it would be fun to cheat.. maybe i should get the guy who did it and bring him in to fuck him."

minho couldnt believe what he was hearing, shit, felix couldn't. "minho wouldn't cheat. leave minho alone or i will call the fucking police, seungmin." and with the phone being so close to him, "please help felix.." he managed to get out, wincing at the pain in his slightly swollen lips. "let him go!" he screamed. "if he's not let go by the time im there seungmin, ill get chan to beat you senseless and then ill call the fucking police."

minho felt something hit his side, making him whimper. "dumb little slut, i cant even fucking have fun with you. but this isnt over, not even close." he felt his wrists finally being freed from the rope that cut into his skin, the air hitting it making it sting so badly.

he was pulled on the ground afterwards, a kick being shot towards his back. and his side, multiple times. this wasnt a punishment, this was just abuse. thats all it was, abuse full of hatred. "i swear to god i will be the reason youre dead, minho. i'll be the reason youre never fucking seen again, if you're not mine you cant be anyones." his hair was gripped as he was forced to look up at the evil male.

his face was soaked in tears, it was purely red from how badly he was crying and how he couldn't even scream to release the pain. "you will always be mine." his wrist was pulled up, making him bang his foot on the floor as a gesture that it hurt, not that seungmin would care. he tried pulling his grip away with his other hand, but that hand was just grabbed and his finger was pulled back.

"don't ever do that again." he bent his finger back so far, minho tried slapping his arm, clawing it, scratching it but him doing all that only tempted seungmin more as his finger was bent completely, breaking it. he made a screaming noise with his mouth shut, his hand punching seungmins arm. he whimpered, kicking his legs and pulling his hand back. he pathetically sobbed when seungmin played with the now broken digit. 

quickly, he grabbed another finger, twisting and bending it so that it was left broken and hurting. "DIE!" minho screamed, which only lead to the younger spitting in his face and kicking his thigh. "ill break all of your fucking fingers, min. you tell me that like you have any power over me." he grabbed the hand that was fine, for now.

two fingers this time were bent so far that it broke them in less than a minute, the scream filling the room. before anymore could be done, there was banging at the door. as seungmin went to open the door, minho laid there, wishing he could just fucking die, it hurt so bad.

"take him, i dont want the useless piece of shit anyways." he shoved felix away, walking out of the room. felix took no time to shut the door and run up to minho, watching how he just fell against the wall. he made crying noises, his eyes were almost swollen from how much he cried and it scared him so bad he thought blood was coming from his eyes but judging by the marking on his cheek, it was just from seungmin.

felix put down his bag and grabbed his first aid kit, "it'll be okay. scream if you have to, i have to remove whatever this is from your lips and clean them, okay?" he started with the end piece, pulling it out quickly but gently. he watched how minhos face scrunched up in pain and he felt so bad, he kept the process quick and careful.

"im so sorry." felix repeated, being relieved once it was done. minho looked half dead, barely even flinching. "they're definitely swollen but its okay, i dont know how to wrap them but i have to clean it. you can squeeze my arm if you need to." he reassured, but the older just lifted his hand to reveal his swollen, broken fingers. his eyes widen, "oh my.. i'm so sorry."

he felt tears threatening his eyes, how could so much damage be done within such little time? how could seungmin be so cruel? "kick your feet, yell, hit me if you need to, okay? shh.. its okay." he mumbled repeatedly as the medicine was dabbed onto his lips, of course he made sure it wasn't anything toxic since the area its in is awful. he whined as expected but he looked like he didng have the energy to even properly do that.

"hurts." he said, eyes barely opening at this point. "do you wanna go to the hospital, hyung? i have plaster wraps at home but it won't properly heal your fingers." despise the fact that minho was literally suffering, he didnt wanna go to the hospital yet. he wanted to go home and be comforted by felix, thats all.

so he shook his head, "please get me out of here." he spoke so soft yet raspy. "stand up, i brought extra clothes just incase." he held him, so that he could stand up and balance himself. thats when he realised that minho hadnt been wearing anything this entire time, yet his shirt was luckily long enough to cover all it needed. "dont feel awkward, ill help you put them on." he adjusted the sweatpants to slide them up his legs, looking away as he pulled them up. minho couldnt do much, his hands were useless at this point. 

as he slipped the bag over his arm, he held minho close. "come on, you'll be safe, i promise you. you'll never have to see him ever again."

felix kept his promise.


End file.
